Blind Sight
by Amas Veritas
Summary: RXS They told me I was mad...I can’t help the feeling of guilt....I could not save him ....no memories....place of new beginnings.....faces that haut his dreams.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did, but sadly don't.

Pairings: RxS mainly but maybe a little SxK plus some randomly as I make them up

CH 1. Sinking **POV? To be revealed later…**

They told me I was mad. Gone over the deep end to have done what I have done, but they didn't understand. No one did. Not even Sora, the one who I loved. You might find it sad that I have been in love with my best friend since I could speak, but I really don't care. I am beyond the point of caring now.

For what I have done, it seems so simple but caused such a great reaction even I was not expecting. When he looked in my eyes full of hate and said he hated me, I knew then I had lost him, but I swore to myself I would get him back in the end. We were together for a short time as we should have been, but he was ripped away from me by lies and now it is time to clear my name, to set the record straight. For Sora will be mine again it's only a matter of time, and time is all I have now. The time I will spend in jail. The time I will spend on parole and the time I will spend plotting and planning to get him back. My one year sentencing for what I have done will go by slowly, but as I said before I have nothing but time now. Nothing but time…

**POV: Cloud**

I don't know why it happened to my little brother (AN: Cloud is Sora's older brother). I only wanted the best for him, but now that this has happened I know I have to take him away, away from all the lies and pain that he has suffered through. All the hurt and betrayal, and all the love and hate. I will take away from the island to start a new. I will build a new life for him because I could not save him in this one. I couldn't save him from our father or mother, I couldn't save him from his innocence and I couldn't save him from love. I hear Destiny Island is called the place of new beginnings as it will be for me and my brother. If he ever finds out what I did I know he will hate me but, part of me doesn't care for I know he won't find out.

As I look at him now lying in the stiff hospital bed, I know what I am doing is right. When he woke up briefly he didn't know what had happened, and I didn't have the heart to tell him. To tell him of the all the pain and heart break he went though, though I knew one day it would have to come out, one day when he was ready I would tell him the fait of the faces that haut his dreams.

As I sit in this plastic chair I can't help the feeling of guilt, that what has happened is partially my fault. My fault for what has hurt him. If I had only know what was to happen I would have changed my decision and saved him from mass amounts of pain, but I was scared. Terrified of what my brother was becoming. I wanted to stop him but not stop him directly, so I helped and out side source get what they wanted, to get what would make me feel better, but I guess that idea of bad karma is true because it certainly has come back to me times 3.

I know when Sora wakes up again he will have many question I can easily deter but I still worry for that small spark of recognition in his eyes, for one day I know that spark will ignite and all will be lost. I think I worry too much though because how can a person with no memories remember…

AV: Longer than I thought it would be, I am actually kind of proud of myself.

Alec: You would be

Lynx: Shut up Alec

AV: You're defending me lynx. (Bats eyelashes)

Lynx: No, I just want to know what will happen next so update soon

AV: (muttering) damn mental muses, I am the author so decide when I update or not. Though it will take a week or two max. I would kind of like to keep my chapters this long and my life is hell.

Alec: Rrrrriigggghhhttt

AV: Alright do the thing.

Lynx: Right ;) Review

Alec: They're like chocolate chip cookies to her.

Lynx: Yeah she likes them… maybe a little too much.

AV: Why you (starts beating inner muses) Okay review hoped you liked it flame are okay if they totally don't rip up my story. Oh and please don't review with grammar corrections I find that to be rude and I might not even continue the story. Okay all for now. Amas Veritas.


	2. Almost There

Disclaimer: Don't own wish I did though

Ch2: Almost There

**POV:** Sora

I wonder if my favorite was color was blue, or maybe purple like tonight's changing sunset. I wonder if I even liked sunsets for that matter. I think I did for who would be able to hate such an array of beautiful colors. The blues and purples and pink mixed together in such a harmony it rivals to the beauty of the ocean. How I love the ocean. It's the only part of my memory that seems clear to me. I don't know why the ocean is so important to me because I am almost positive I have never seen one till now. As I lean over the railing of the ship taking me and my brother to Destiny Island I can't but help think of the island motto as place of new beginnings, but I can't help longing for a past I don't remember, a past in which I was happy, a past where he was…

**POV: **Leon or Sephiroth I haven't decided yet

He's really gone. Gone away from this life we had together. Gone from the love we shared. Gone…

I new he was scared for his brother but I could have cared less, for when we were together it was all about us, and not any one else. I see now though he cares for his brother even more than I could tell, even more than I could fathom.

I have only one thing left to do now, and it's to go recover my light.

**POV? **(To be revealed later)

It's absolutely perfect. He doesn't remember a thing. Not about me or…_his love._ He doesn't even remember what I did to _his love_, and fool cloud won't be able to tell him with out revealing his part in all poor Sora's little sufferings.

Right now I am almost glad for delivering the blow to Soras head that made him forget me. It will only make it all the easier to get him to love me again and when he does you can be sure he will stay that way…forever.

**Hope Hospital 8:15am**

Beep…….beep…..beep…..beeep…beeeep…beeeep…

"Nurse come in here quick". "He's waking up".

Sora….

AV: Okay I usually won't update this fast but I saw how short my previous entry was so I decided to post some more.

Alec: Yea she kept complaining about it all day.

Lynx: It got really boring

Av: (whacks muse on heads) Oh and to you people who reviewed you are awesome and you made me do a happy dance.

Alec: Yeah mid dance she tripped over the telephone chord and went down. It was very amusing.

Lynx: Very amusing.

AV……

AV: I guess that's all. My next chapters will probably be longer than they are now. This one was a little rushed so don't complain. Yeah, that's all review. Amas Veritas


	3. So it Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own it wish I did though.

Pairings: RXS, SXK (mostly one sided) and LXC more pairings as the story progresses.

AN: I have decided to the point of view last chapter will in fact be Leon. Sorry Sephiroth fans but he will be in this later though. **ALSO THIS CHAPTER HAS MENSION OF RAPE. ** Not rape as in happening but has already happened. I may have to bump up the rating I am not sure though. Tell me what you all think.

**Ch3. So it begins (1 year later)**

**POV: Sora**

One year later, and I still don't remember anything. Not a single thing. The only things I seem to remember are those eyes. Neon green eyes that remind me of the ocean on a clam day. At times those are sparkling with happiness and others they are a dark green reflecting inner turmoil. At times I believe those eyes meant something very dear to me, but at other times I feel pain from looking into those haunting orbs., and finally deep regret as a love long since past. I know this can't be true though. For who could love a freak like me who can't even remember who he is. Where he is from or even who his parents are. Cloud tells me it will all come back to me when the time is right, but I can't help but feel restless at times. It's like a part of me is missing or lost and there is nothing I can do to recover it. I just feel so helpless. "Your day dreaming again Sora" says Tidus. " I know Tidus, but I can't help it" I say with a slight pout on my face. "You know if Phil catches you again he will have your head on a platter". "I know Tidus, but it's almost been a year since I came here with cloud and I still can't remember anything, no names faces or even locations, it's getting really frustrating". "I take it cloud hasn't been to forth coming with information". "Yeah, even less than usual"."Sometimes I don't I even think he doesn't want me to recover my memories, but I just assume I am being crazy". "Clouds my brother he only wants the best for me". "I really wish I had somebody looking out for me the way Cloud does for you". "No you don't". Why do you say that"? "Because Cloud has to know everything that happened to me on every given day". "Whether it's who I meet, or I meet or where I go, I swear he could be a mother in disguise". "Whatever, you know you like it". "Oh yeah, I revel in my freedom". "As you should. Did you get the box of straws from the back room were almost out ". " No, I thought Phil said for you to get them". "No, Problem I will just go grab some". "Okay, Tidus" Back to my quite contemplation of my "new" life. (AN: Sora works in a coffee shop). All of the sudden the bell over the door jingles signaling the entrance of a customer. As I walk to the register ready to ask for his order, I am suddenly faced with a vision from my past.

**POV: Riku **

It's been one year since I have looked upon my loves face. I had almost given up hope of ever finding him again, but after a tip from someone who betrayed me I finally found him. "Sora…is it you". But then my heart shattered into a million pieces as he replies "do I know you". I don't know what to say. After just finding him after so many days of searching for him to not know me is like a blow to the gut. About thirty seconds have past and I decide I need to say something, but my mind has momentarily shut down. Another ten seconds pass before he says something that lifts my heart a little "those eyes... eyes of the sea". It is at this point I decided Once more that Sora will be mine again. I finally decide to reply after about the minute or so that has passed between us. "Ohm, sorry read it of your name tag and thought you kind of looked familiar. " That's okay he replies, I get that a lot". "So can I get your order"? "Sure, I will have an iced coffee with crème, please". "Okay one minute" replies my angel. Then I start to think that even over the span of a year he still hasn't changed all that much. Same cobalt eyes, same spiked brown hair. Suddenly a shadow came over me blocking the light shining on my back, and I instantly know who it is. "Hello Cloud" I say before he has a chance to. I would say it's nice to see you, but we both know that's a lie, so why don't we just skip the pleasantries". "I told you not to come near him ever again" replied Cloud. "Well Could I am just here to clear my name. I am sure Sora would just love to hear how you set him up to be raped". "You and I both know I did that to protect him". "To protect him from what Cloud, love"! "I didn't want Sora to have to go through the pain". "What pain cloud I loved him with my whole heart and you took that away from me. For a year I've waited and now Sora will be mine again, whether you like it or not. You know what I still can't figure out is why Leon loved and still does love you. You are a coward and a criminal". Then all of the conversation suddenly stops as Sora returns. "Sorry it took so long I don't know why the coffee machine up here isn't working, oh well, that will be 2.30, Oh hey Cloud". "Here you go, keep the change". As I turn to walk out of the café I say one last thing to Cloud "be seeing you soon

**POV: Cloud**

As soon as I saw Riku in the coffee shop I knew the shit had hit the fan. All I didn't know is how much Riku had told Sora, but later learning he hadn't said anything thing to him during his long rant, and for the record I did not have Sora raped I helped someone get a person needed for the raping. It was their call. All I wanted was for my brother to be safe and loved. Riku can't do that. Even now though my defenses are getting weaker by the day and soon I will tell Sora what happened between him and…her.

**POV?**

Freedom never smelled so good, and thanks to a knowledgeable source I now know where Sora is, so soon I will be able to exact my revenge and take back what is mine.

As my landing boat skidded to a halt next to Destiny Island docking port I knew then it would be only to easily and gave a small smile to myself. Then I hear "Are you lost little lady" followed by the thump of his body hitting the floor. "I am now, I am now"….

Dun Dun

AV: Whoot I finished the 3rd installment

Alec: And you have 2 reviews

Lynx: HHAHAAHAHAH

AV: Shut up lynx you wouldn't get any reviews, but I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to my 2 reviewers. You know who you are, but since I've had few reviews I decided I won't update again until I get at least a total of 5.

Alec: Kind of harsh you don't you think.

Lynx: Yeah

AV: I just want to know if people are interested in my story or not, because it's a waste of my time if anyone like it :'(

Alec: Okay I get that, so readers review and tell her what you like or don't like, whether you want her to update or not.

Lynx: Do it, do it, do it

AV: okay that is all hoped you all liked it and remember 5 reviews total. Okay that's all. Amas Veritas


End file.
